


One night only.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affairs, Betrayal, F/M, Finger Sucking, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Night Stands, Secret Crush, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Signless smut fiction.  The Signless has been fighting his attraction to you for a while and after discovering his matesprit has betrayed him, he takes the opportunity to have just one night with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night only.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pre warning. This isn't a sadstuck fic. I would never do that to you but some of you may not love the ending. I assure you, everyone is happy though. I promise. _____-chan still has five other trolls to fuck after all.

He was with the love of his life and you had no intentions whatsoever towards him or breaking that up. So why was it that you and Signless had been fighting off some very inappropriate thoughts about each other? Neither of you knew about the others desires and you certainly were not going to enter into a matespritship together. He was still happy with Disciple despite hitting a rough patch since arriving in the bubbles and still loved her, found her desirable, and planned to spend the rest of the afterlife with her. As for you, breaking them up would never cross your mind. It was unthinkable and you would have no part in it. But it didn't stop the two of you being troubled by erotic dreams that had you both waking up in sweats every night.

You had been reading a lot of books loaned to you by Aranea and Karkat on the subject of quadrants and have decided that it is simply a confused pale crush. Nothing more. Nothing wrong. You already have a moirail as does he which is probably why your mind is seeking to push your feelings into another quadrant. Problem solved. He was never going to return any feelings anyway so you could just ride it out. 

Since you first met the ancestors, he had been the most protective over you. You were the first human any of them had ever seen and you provided much curiosity. Apart from the Handmaid, none of them even knew what a human was before meeting you. You were often picked up, petted, and pawed at by everyone. Even Disciple found you the most interesting person ever. But Signless could see how nervous you had been on that first day and would often act as a bodyguard. He certainly wasn't as grabby as the others, you gave him that. 

When he wanted to learn more about your world, he asked if you would read to him like you did for Kankri. He enjoyed it when you read to him philosophy and history books from Earth you had been able to get from Rose. Disciple would listen too as Dolarosa played with your hair. You stirred something in him. Were these pale feelings? No. They didn't feel the way they did for Psiioniic. Something else was there. A desire to explore your alien body. He pushed his desires down. He knew he could never have you without losing his mate. You would never take him either. You were too kind. Too caring. The fact that your heart is as beautiful to him as well as the rest of you made it harder.

Then tonight everything changed. Tonight he came home early having been unable to enjoy an evening with Psiioniic and Summoner. He had seen you in the tavern which has now become a popular meeting place and is being run by the burgundy blooded trolls. You had been surrounded by various higher bloods who you were laughing with. A greaser in a leather jacket, a juggalo with stitches in his mouth, and a blind girl with red glasses. You were just so at ease and you had not seen him. He decided not to stay and slipped away leaving his friends singing a dirty song about an teal blood and a boat full of eel lusi.

He creaked the respiteblock door open. The two naked figures in the recupercoon did not even stir. He looked upon the sleeping figure of his mate in the arms of your moirail and closed the door...

You wake up at whatever passes for the middle of the night in the bubbles to the sound of rocks tapping at the window. Looking outside, you see the Signless signalling to you to come down and join him. You must be dreaming. Signless never comes over to yours. You sigh and decide to just go along with it, slipping on your boots and a sweater over your pyjamas. 

"I am sorry if I woke you." he smiles from under his cloak as you approach. You can see just enough of his face to see he looks a little rough. 

"I'm good." you yawn, "Is everything okay? Has something happened?"

You certainly did not expect the answer you get. Before you can finish another yawn, a tongue enters your mouth as two hands grab the sides of your head. Your eyes shoot open to look into his looking back at you with half lidded lust. Okay this is not a dream. You kiss back which surprises him for a moment before his hands quickly move around your waist. He tastes sweet. All trolls taste sweet but he is sweeter than most. He finally pulls back for air and starts kissing your neck.

"Wait, no!" you finally stop him placing your hand on his chest. "What is going on here?" With red tears in his eyes, he tells you about finding Disciple and Damara. You pull him back into the tightest embrace. As much as you love Dams, she can be an insensitive fuck when it comes to seduction. No one is ever off limits. But you are surprised she had been successful with Disciple of all people. The Signless nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck.

"One night..." you hear him say under his breathe, "I just need one night..." 

He picks you up as you wrap your legs around his waist. He carries you back into the hive and takes you back to bed. Placing you down on the mattress he slowly removes his hood and leggings. You are about to remove your own clothes when he asks you to stop.

"Please... Let me do everything?" he asks. He isn't going to get a fight from you. You let him finish. He is toned and well defined with a few scars. He starts to remove your clothing and coos over your naked flesh. He runs his fingers up and down your body, paying attention to every detail. You squirm under his hands. He smells faintly of earth and moss. He is taking so long, he is leaving you shaking. "You are so beautiful." he finally says climbing on top of you, "I am sorry but I have to have you. Even if it is just once." 

"I am not saying I don't want this but are you sure you just don't want to get back at them?" you ask. He shakes his head and leans over you pinning your wrists down. He looks into your eyes before bringing his attention to your breasts. He runs his tongue across a nipple and you squeak at the sensation. 

"I have wanted this for a very long time." he mutters before taking his tongue across the other breast and tracing a line with the tip down to your navel. You squeak again as it tickles but it's not unpleasant. He smirks, pleased at the sounds you make. Kissing and nibbling your stomach, his fingers start to enter you and explore. Your hands run your fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. It is so unreal. You are so confused over what is happening but you can't stop yourself. You too have wanted this for so long. 

He pulls out his fingers and examines the clear fluid now coating them. Licking his finger, his eyes flutter close while his lips hum around his digit. You blush embarrassed at his attentions. You don't exactly think you are going to taste like grub sauce. It is then you see his bulge is thrashing wildly. He must be really working hard not to pound you into the mattress. Before he gets a chance to taste any more of you, you run your hands up his grub scars and pull him down on top on you. 

"Please..." you look at him in pleading way as he hisses at your touch. He can't contain himself any longer as he pushes himself in. Wow, maybe it would have been an idea to let him pleasure you a bit longer as he is not exactly small. You gasp in shock but you manage. He kisses you, not moving but still inside you, sensing your slight discomfort.

"Are you alright?" he smiles down as you. You smile back and nod. "I am going to move now. Dear Gog, you are so perfect."

"You are not so bad yourself..." is all you can manage. He chuckles. His smile is beautiful. He starts to move so slowly, looking into your eyes the whole time. His forehead rests on yours. With every thrust, you grind back against him desperate for more of him. He starts to pick up speed as you run your nails across his ass. He groans your name. Just your name. Over and over. Both your moans become more and more animalistic. Eventually you have to break eye contact as you throw your head back to cry out when you come so hard. He bites down on your neck and screams into your flesh as he fills you up. 

You spend the night in each other's arms. Not sleeping. Just gazing at each other. You both know this is a one night only deal. He loves Disciple. Of course he is going to forgive her and take her back. He isn't even going to confront her. You are not going to stop him either. In fact, you are genuinely happy he is going back to her. They are made for each other. But you both had tonight and that bonded your friendship forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Psiioniic.


End file.
